Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate CUM-stom Night
by KookyBeluga
Summary: Nearly every animatronics live at a Freddy's Pizzeria. But one day, they meet there greatest challenge ever. A new security guard, with a big lust and hunger, for animatronic sex. Can Freddy and the gang survive the 5 nights or terror while she's there? How many will be fucked? Who, will win?


Five Nights at Freddy's

Ultimate CUM-stom Night

(The night She, returned)

written by Kooky_Beluga

Roster:

Freddy Fazbear Ff

Bonnie. B

Chica C

Foxy F

ToyFreddy Tf

Toy Bonnie. Tb

Toy Chica Tc

Mangle. M

Balloon Boy Bb

Jayjay Jj

Shadow Freddy

Withered Chica Wc

Withered Bonnie Wb

Withered Freddy Wff

Withered Foxy Wf

Marionette Mtt

Phantom BB Pbb

Phantom Mangle Pm

Phantom Freddy Pff

Phantom Chica Pc

Phantom Foxy Pf

Nightmare Bonnie Nb

Nightmare Freddy Nff

Nightmare N

Nightmare Fredbear Nfb

Nightmare Foxy. Nf

Nightmare Mangle Nm

Nightmare Chica Nc

Nightmarionne Nmtt

Nightmare BB Nbb

Baby Bby

Ballora Blr

Funtime Foxy ff

Funtime Chica Fc

Funtime Freddy fff

Ennard Enn

Happy Frog Hf

Mr. Hippo

Pigpatch Pp

Nedd Bear Ned

Orville Elephant Orv

Rockstar Freddy Rff

Rockstar Bonnie Rb

Rockstar Chica Rc

Rockstar Foxy Rf

Molten Freddy Mff

Lefty L

Dee Dee Dd

Bonnet.

Minireena

Golden Freddy

Endo-01.

Endo-02.

Electrobab

Bon-Bon

Candy Cadet. Cc

It was halloween and Freddy Fazbears had had an excellent season. The manager was looking for a new security guard. He had set up an advertisement in the local newspaper.

For the upcoming halloween, a lot of the animatronics had been decorated and upgraded or been replaced with themed animatronics to look more fitting for the upcoming event.

They were all excited.

B: Wonder who the next guard is gonna be.

C: I wouldn't mind seeing a female guard for once.

Ff: Hope its someone we can have some fun with.

F: Oh boy, I can't wait to sprint to the door and scare to barrel out of them, yar har har har.

C: Foxy, you know you can't. It's gonna be halloween and we will not be in our spots.

F: Narr. But I don't wanna miss all the fun.

Ff: Don't worry Foxy. The Nightmares will tell us all about it.

F: BUT I WANNA SCARE WHOEVER IT'S GONNA BE!

B: You've been doing it the whole summer. You deserve a break.

F: I guess…

C: HEY! TOY TEAM! You ready to give those egg throwing kids some scares now during halloween?

Tf: Huhu hu huuu. Of course.

Tb: They won't get away with it this time.

Tc: I'll make sure they will get tired of my voice.

C: Where's Mang…

M: RIGHT HERE!

Mangle screamed, hanging from the sealing.

Ff: How is halloween looking for you?

M: Oh I'm gonna crawl everywhere and make everyone uncomfortable.

Tc: So sad that you guys will be replaced.

B: Yeah. But at least it's only for halloween.

Tf: Yuh. It wouldn't look as pretty if the Nightmares stayed til christmas, hu huuu.

They all laughed.

M: Tho, scary christmas animatronics is cool tho. Or maybe that's just me.

F: Yarr. You've always been a bit of freak.

M: That's something you have to expect, when you get rebuilt all the time. It will put screws in the wrong places.

Over at the opposite place, Nedd and friends was also planning for halloween.

Orv: Now, don't worry everyone. It will be like the other halloweens. And we shall not fear our Nightmare cousins.

Hf: Well if they mess up, they better be ready to move over and let Happy frog take the spotlight.

Pp: Happy, you'll never swine in the spotlight. Your no piggybank.

Hf: I'm gonna take that banjo of yours and smash your head in one day.

Pp: You do that and they will give me a new one.

Ned: Hey Hippo, are you excited for halloween?

was stuck, contemplating about orange or something.

The last friday went by fast. There was so many customers.

After the pizzeria closed, the OGs was replaced by the Nightmares.

Saturday arrived and the animatronics had gotten the news. The new security guard was gonna begin her shift on monday. Her name was Mandy.

Sunday night, all the animatronics were wishing each other luck and happy halloween.

Monday went well, the nightmares had a blast scaring the crap out of the "brave kids". The Toy Team had been playing their jam for hours and Nedd and friends had given out many hugs to the kids.

It was about to hit night time and they were getting excited to meet the new face.

Nff: I can't wait to torment our new guest.

Nb: I'm gonna sneak up on her.

Nc: You go left as usual I assume.

Nf: I'm gonna rrrush towarrrds the rrroom. And make sure my clawing on that doorrr will last forrreverrr in herrr head.

Nm: She will never expect me, crawling through the vents and terrorize her from the sealing.

Nightmare Fredbear was chuckling from his solo stage.

Nfb: Hahahahahaha. You chica, what are you gonna do? Scare her with that pumpkin. Hahahahaha. Everyone who works here, will always know, that I am, the scariest.

Nc: It's true, its scary how fat you are. Old pizza tum.

The atmosphere was going crazy. But it didn't last for too long.

Tb: Quick, I spot her!

Nightmare Freddy yelled out throughout the halls.

Nff: POSITIONS!

The door unlocked and Mandy entered the building. She walked by the main area and the Nightmares and Toy Team got a good look on her. She was painted in all red like a devil and she was wearing some real bright yellow contacts.

She went to her locker room and changed to her Freddy Fazbear clothing and was about to begin her shift.

Mandy walked past the animatronics and headed towards the security room.

Tb: Wow, I guess she was dressed up for the occasion. Who the heck would have that red skin naturally?

Nf: Perrrhaps us foxes?

Tc: Those eyes…

Nb: I did like how she looked.

Nff: My dear little Freddles, calm down. You'll soon get to scare.

Nc: Not if I get there with my cupcake first.

Tf: Everyone get ready. The hunt, is about to begin. Huhuhu huuuu.

Night 1

It had begun. The animatronics started to act weird and creepy. To finally have a new face to scare, brought a lot of excitement and thrill to the Nightmares and the Toy Team.

Nightmare Bonnie and Mangle were getting close to the security room, with Toy Freddy not far behind.

1 hour had passed, but something was a little off. Normally at this point, there should have been plenty of doors slammed down and scream coming from the room. But there was nothing.

The three animatronics started to wonder what was going on.

Nb: Bizarre how nothing has happened yet.

Tf: Maybe, she's asleep, huhuhu huu.

Nm: It's not likely that someone like that would just fall asleep. I don't buy it. I'm gonna rush it and see what I can find.

Nightmare Mangle crawled into the vent, with a slow and stalkery vibe.

He reached the grid and looked down. He saw Mandy, sitting in her seat, reading a magazine of some sort.

He slowly opened the vent and hanged from the sealing.

She was blasting some tunes from the Music Man in her office and sipping on a El Chip looking drink.

Nightmare Mangle got a better look of what she was reading. He quickly realized what it was and ran back to the vent, closed it and fled back to the others.

The rest of the Nightmares and Toy Team had catched up.

M: Nightmare me! What did you see?

Nm: Jesus christ. I can't believe it. She is not focusing on anything.

The two groups in synch: What!?

Nm: We have a perfect target.

Nightmare Mangle ran back into the went.

The other started to rush a bit quicker to the door, ready to have some fun.

Nightmare Freddy and Toy chica made it to the doors on opposite sides. They saw Nightmare Mangle, hanging and lowering down himself over Mandys head. He was about to go for a scare, but then, both doors shut close.

Nff: Haha, nice one Nightmare Mangle, you got her good.

Tc: Give her a warm welcome.

It didn't take long after the door shut, before a loud scream, echoed throughout the halls.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HELP MEEEE!

It was Nightmare Mangle. He was screaming for help.

Both N. freddy and T. Chica ran back to tell the others.

Nc: What's all the fuss about?

Tb: Is that Mangle screaming?!

Nff+Tc: YES! He needs us.

Nfb: How? What would make him go like this?

M: I don't know what, but Im gonna crawl in and help. Make sure you Freddles are on standby.

Nff: Will do.

Mangle crawled into the vent. But it was closed. He tried to chomp it open and pull it up, but it was of no use.

M: Toss in the Freddles! The vent is closed!

They went in and did all they could to help Mangle open the vent. But they couldn't. All they could do, was just listening to the screams of Nightmare Mangle.

After 2am, the screams stopped. But everything was still closed. They all were wondering what had happened to

N. Mangle. had been scratching at the doors, made food to everyone and tired to make everyone less worried by playing his guitar.

5am was about to pass, the groups had returned to their stages. The doors opened up and out came Mandy with a big grin on her face. She changed her clothes back and locked the place up.

spied on her and made sure she was a s far away as possible.

Tb: Coast is clear.

The two groups rushed towards the office. There he was, . Laying on the floor, completely immovable.

Tf: Are you okay pal?

Nb+M: ?

No response.

They tried to shake every bits of him.

No response.

Nfb: Wait, everyone scream at 3. 1. 2. 3.

They all screamed at the same time. woke up.

Nb: What happened?

M: What did she do?

Nm: Mm needy oooooh…...hi everyone…..

Nff: N. Mangle?

Nm: Something, no other customer ever have. Sh...sh…she took me apart. And used them…

Nc: For what?

pulled closer as he whispered.

Nm: She...USED THEM.

The animatronics couldn't believe what they heard.

Nm: It make sense now, why she was reading that porno magazine.

Tf: Usch usch. Who would do such a filthy thing.

Nff: What kind of freak is this person?

Mangle comforted his relative.

M: Is okay. You will never have to go in there ever again.

received some much needed therapy from the others, before they went back to their stages and was getting ready for the next day.

Night 2

Tonight, the Nightmares were planning to go full aggressive on the night guard, as revenge for what happened to N. Mangle.

Nfb: She will know who she is messing with.

Nf: I hope I'm allowed to bite and scrrratch.

Nb: If you get in there first, I will allow it.

Nf: GOOD TO KNOW.

Mandy arrived at the same time as last night. She went through with her new routine and walked in to her security room.

They patiently waited til 1 am, and then they went for it.

N. Foxy rushed as fast as he could towards the office. His quick and loud steps, awoke Nedd and friends. They went to the main area to see what made the noise.

Orv: Ah, what is the matter in here?

Ned: We are trying to sleep.

Pp: I was happy sleeping to Mr. Hippo swine-ing about whatever's. But now, I need to be up. Because of who?

The Toy Team explained.

Hf: Huh? She did that!?

Toy team: MHM!

Hf: What does she look like? I need to know who I'm gonna fight.

Orv: Now now, Frog. You don't need to use violence to solve this.

Hf: Did you you even listen to what happened to him? I'm not gonna let her get away with this.

Pp: You gonna enter brave and come out running and squealing.

Hf: SHUT IT!

A scream rushed through the halls and into the main area. It was . Happy frog ran towards the office. The doors was closed. But the window above.

thought to herself.

_If I get someone tall enough, I might peak through._

Hf: FREDBEAR!

He arrived shortly.

Nfb: What!?

Hf: Lift me up.

Nfb: Why?

Hf: I NEED TO SEE IF FOXY IS OKAY PERHAPS!

She stepped on his shoulders. She could barely see through the window. Her eyes weren't giving a crisp view.

Hf: Son of a…Mmm. Hmm… !

Tf: Hu hu. Im right here.

Hf: Perfect.

She disconnected 's eyes and replace hers to get a better resolution.

Stepping back on top of shoulder and peeked into the room.

Nfb: What do you see?

Happy frog saw foxy, having a blast with Mandy. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. His hips moving that fast. His metallic and sharp tongue going over many parts of her body.

She got lost in what she was seeing.

Nfb: FROG!

Hf: Hum eh what? WHAT? Yes, I see foxy. He needs help.

She got tossed down. Giving back the eyes to freddy, was desperate to find an entrance.

The three returned back to the big group. The nightmares had reunited with the rest.

Orv: Well, did you three find anything?

Hf: Nothing more then Foxy needing some...well...help

Nff: Some help!?

Hf: No. I'm sorry. Still in shock. He needs our help. Yes yes yes.

Nc: There has to be one other way in to that security room.

Hf: Yes. If we find it, then I can aid Foxy and get him out.

Nb: Why would you go before any of us? You're no nightmare.

Pp: Don't go with that ninja skills balloony.

Ned: No no. Not going in there. Stranger danger .

Orv: We can't risk your life as well. Remember, we aren't programmed to fight. We are friendly and kind.

Nfb: Guess Happy frog has some circuits unplugged. Hahahahaha

became really mad and yelled at everyone.

Nc: Okay everyone, shush. Frog, tell us.

Nff: Why would we send in you? What makes you better then my freddles or mangle for instance?

She couldn't think of a convincing lie. So she just shrugged and went quite. She sat down and reflected to herself on what she saw. There was something about it. She didn't know what it was. But it made her feel...different.

Tc: I can't stand everyone's arguing about this whole thing, I'm gonna go help him.

leaped into the vent and crawled deep in. She removed her beak and went psycho on the vent door. She couldn't chew through, cause of her teeth being way too far in her mouth. Instead, she mustered the strength to open the door just a lil while the cupcake jumped underneath and used its powerful jaw to hold it open for to climb in.

Once she was in, they heard her screams. The animatronics didn't know what to say.

_Whatever was going on in there, it had to be beyond terrifying._

6 am came slowly. Mandy had just left the building. The animatronics checked the office to see both and , in a big mess. There were many unexplained liquids on plastic cover. had a huge wet spot on his chest fur.

Orv: Oh dear lord. Cover your eyes everyone.

Nfb: This is just gross.

Tb: Chica! Are you okay?

Nc: Foxy? You're alive?

Them both struggled to respond. All they could do was breath heavily, like they were out of breath and give out some tiny twitches.

Nff: All we can do is hope they recover well.

Ned: We gladly help with that.

They made food and drinks to the two broken ones. They sat down and talked for an hour before everyone went back to their stages.

Now, was the time to go more strategic with the plans.

Night 3

This night was gonna be a little more interesting. The Circus Crew had been arriving back at the place and was placed in the second storage room. Once the night arrived, the Circus Crew walked out. The Nightmares and toy team explained shortly to them what they were planning and what each and everyone one of them should do.

Funtime freddy sends out Bon-Bon and Bonnet as cute distractions.

Baby would send out her Electrobabs to disrupt the power.

Ballora will chase Mandy into a corner.

And then, everyone from the Circus Crew attacks.

That is the plan. The circus crew agreed to it and they were hidden away from cameras.

Mandy came a little bit earlier than usual this time. No one knew why. She sat down in her chair, playing on her handheld console. She was playing some Super Old Man Consequences and snuggling a plushtrap plushie.

The clock turned to 0am

Nfb: Showtime.

called out.

Funtime freddy got in position and put out bonnet and bon-bon on the floor and let them run towards the office.

Sitting in her chair, she didn't notice the two puppets strolling in.

Mandy heard some quite giggles. She looked up and saw them, standing on her desk.

Mandy: Aaw. What are you two cuties doin in here?

The two puppets tried to lure her out. But she didn't follow.

Mandy: Easy there. We have not been properly introduced.

The puppets simply played along and went back in.

Mandy: Come on. Jump up.

They landed on her legs.

Back at the main area, the nightmares talked to .

Nb: So, can you see what happens?

Nff: Like I can with my freddles.

Fff: Chahahaha, sadly not. But what is really the worst that could happened?

Nfb: You don't wanna know. Believe us.

30 minutes passed. No signs of Mandy or the puppets. walked around, nervously and impatiently.

He could stand it anymore. He need to figure out what happened to them.

Nff: No! Stick to the plan!

Fff: But what if they are in trouble. I need to know that they are safe.

Nfb: Trust me, you better of staying here then to go in to that office. We don't wanna lose another one to her.

Fff: AND I DON'T WANNA LOSE THEM!

He ignored the warning and set of to the office.

Nc: Poor guy. Yet another one lost to her.

Ballora spinned her way in.

Blr: What are we waiting on? Where is bonnet and bon-bon?

Tb: went to check on them.

Tf: He was told not to, huhuhuhu

Tb: And we probably never see him again. Or atleast the teddy bear he used to be.

Ballora couldn't express herself, so she did what she know she could.

Blr: Freddy was here and now he's gone. Why is such a moron.

The nightmares giggled.

It was 1am, no sign of and his puppets. The Circus crew had joined up in the main area. They were discussing what to do for the time being.

Nfb: I say you should send out your Electrobabs. Let them disrupt the power. Once power is out…

Nc: The doors will be opened and we can strike.

Everyone agreed.

Baby sent out the her Electrobabs. They ran to the fuse box. Tearing all the wires apart.

The building got dark. There was no other visible light then the eyes from the animatronics. Luckly, the animatronics could all see perfectly fine in the dark.

Rushing down the hallways, they were all ready to strike. But the doors was closed.

Tb: How is this possible?

Nb: Maybe they only chewed the wires that's for the lights and not for the actual mechanics.

F. Foxy knocked on the door.

Ff: Freddy! Are you okay?!

The only response was heavy breathing. But there's was also a female voice, whispering words. No one could hear what she was saying.

Ff: He needs our help!

Nc: There's not much we can do.

Nb: We've pretty much tried these past nights with everything we could think of.

kept bashing on the door in pure desperation. All the sudden, the door quickly opened and fell right in before it closed down again.

The animatronics got a small glimpse of what was happening inside. They were all in shock.

Tb: Were they…

Tf: Hu oh no.

Nb: Eeeeeehhhmm, what did I…

Nc: She really is a monster.

Nff: Im sorry my little freddles

Nfb: If I could, I would puke right now.

Bby: How could she…

Ff: I feel so weird.

Blr: This whole plan was a mistake. Tomorrow we will all break.

Their collective reaction brought the attention of Mangle.

M: What's going on?

Tb: Where have you been?

M: I fell asleep. But I'm here now.

Nc: Go and check the vent to the offices

Mangle was about to go for it, but Ballora stop him. She opened up her stomach.

Blr: Don't go in all alone. Take this loan and silence the moan.

Ballora gifted Mangle with her Minireenas to aid him. Together, they went in the vent and reached the door. Their conjoined strength allowed them to go inside.

The animatronics stood outside, listening and peeking. The ones peeking saw a silhouette of Mangle. But it wasn't clear what was going on in their.

2 am ticked its way in and the animatronics contemplated on how they were gonna defeat Mandy.

Tb: Is this how its gonna end? Are we all targets to her?

Nc: No. Those who fell into her claws were just unlucky. We will figure something out.

Nfb: In all my days, I've never seen anyone outsmart us.

They have managed to survive. But never turn the table on us like this.

Nff: This will not continue. Tomorrow, I will have my little freddles sit in there and wait on my words.

Nb: And if that doesn't work?

Nfb: Ill figure something out.

Ballora danced across the floor while the others watched.

Tf: Hu hu. Looks like someone just really caring about the situation.

Ballora stopped in her track, bent down to T. Freddy's level and said.

Blr: It's not that I don't care. No clue how to handle this nightmare. So don't give me your stare. You scared little care bear.

She continued to dance, while the nightmares giggled.

Tf: That was nohut funny.

Tb: Come on pal. We need some laughs during these times.

Tf: Uh hu. Why do I need to be the target?

Nc: Cause you're adorable and fat. It makes for some laughs.

Nb: She doesn't mean it in a harmful way. We are all in the same building. So it's all fair and square.

Nfb: Except for the ones with her.

Everyone sighed.

Nc: We don't need to know the obvious, mister gut mouth!

The atmosphere was getting hotter, but and kept it low.

It was 4 about to hit 5 am. No signs of the three. The rest was practically sleeping away the night.

heard something from the other area. He woke up and sneaked past the others. Peeking around the corner, he saw one of the toilet rooms filled with light.

Out of his curiosity and him thinking it could be Mandy, he slowly approached the door. He put one of his ears against it. He could hear what sounded like a female whisper.

_Do I actually have her right here? Oh boy. What if I actually stop her here and now. _

His sharp fingers went over the doorknob. Without hesitation, he opened it, ready to strike. Right at the moment before letting out his scream, he realised who it was.

Nb: Happy frog?

She looked up with a scared expression.

Nb: What are you doing in here?

Hf: Don't tell anyone please. I want to keep this a secret.

Nb: Of course.

Bonnie locked the door.

Nb: Okay frog, what are you up to?

Hf: *Sighs* Okay, long story short. Ever since this whole thing happened, I was upset and wanted to help. But there was one moment that changed me. And it was when I saw what happened behind the doors. It made me feel...different.

Nb: Explain.

Hf: Well, I saw her...without any cloths. So many parts I never could imagine. And how she was using and everything they did. Since that moment, I felt...jealous and just very curious.

Nb: I understand. Its...alot to process. Seeing so many unthinkable things.

Hf: And I can't help it. I need to know it feels. Like, we think it's a terrible thing, seeing how most of them can't talk after she done with them. But to me, it looks like it's rather the opposite.

Nb: You think...they actually enjoy it?

Hf: Yes! And I wanna get some to.

thought to himself

_If now thats true. It must be an amazing feeling, if it brings such tough boys to their knees. I cant let anyone know about it. I mean, I would love to try. But I feel like, if I show this side, It won't end well for me._

Nb: The idea of something new, is always exciting. But maybe, some new things, should never be experienced. Maybe, some aren't meant to be discovered.

Hf: I know that most of us don't enjoy the thought of it. But I'm not gonna give up. I will see how it feels. I wanna experience everything the others have.

Nb: Eh hehe. If you say so. I'm not gonna hold it against you.

Hf: Thank you. You won't tell anyone will you?

Nb: I promise.

They hugged each other, before exited the bathroom and sneaked back to the main area.

sat for a good while, deep in her fantasies. Eventually, she went back to her stage.

6am. The animatronics was in their positions. Mandy left the building.

The circus crew ran towards the office, with the rest not too far behind. Inside the three sat. With completely broken minds. Out of breaths. The puppets remained intact. They had no clue of what had happened.

Bby: Freddy, foxy, mangle. What did she do you.

Baby hugged them. The others looked in disgust. was heading towards the kitchen to fix some refreshments.

Blr: She did this to our friends. We will make sure, this thing ends. Hear me now as I quote. I will slit her FUCKING THROAT!

Ballora danced away, holding in her arms.

Baby helped and his puppet back to the their storage room. T. Freddy and Bonnie carried mangle back to their stage.

Everyone worried over how this was going to end.

Nff: We shall see tomorrow. My freddles shall spy on her and wait to strike.

walked into the Nedd and friends area.

Nfb: Tomorrow night, I need you all to be on guard up here and comfort the ones the were afflicted.

Orv: Oh dear. Well, I think we can keep everything in order.

Ned: What are you going to do?

He slowly walked away while whispering.

Nfb: Put an end to this...

Night 4

It was night. Mandy had arrived. She went in to the office with a binder. She had a feeling that her office wasn't the same. But she was too busy with her thoughts that she forgot about it.

Her suspicion was right tho. The animatronics had been planning to spy on her from a safe distance.

The freddles was hiding in different spots. could see what they saw and so, he reported back to everyone.

Nff: Dear lord.

A bunch of animatronics: What is it?

Nff: She has a binder, with pictures of all of us in it.

Tb: Wait what!?

Nff: She has been marking the ones she had done unspeakable things to.

Nb: She really is a crazy chick.

The freddles got spotted. They were about to escape, but the contact with broke.

Nff: Nooo! My freddles!

He ran towards the office door, filled with pure rage.

The rest of them stood around and discussed it all.

Orv: What are we gonna do?

Nfb: If we are gonna fight evil. We are gonna have to get as many as possible.

Nc: Are you saying?

nodded. With no other choices from the others, they went with the plan.

Nfb: Tho, I will only need some of you. Not everyone. Everyone who has been in touch with that monster, stays here.

Hf: Can I stay up here? I don't like dark and scary rooms.

Nfb: Fine. But all of you, keep an eye on her. The rest, come with me.

They walked to the big storage room. Locked, obviously. But that didn't stop them. Together, 4 animatronics grabbed a section of the door and on the count of three, they broke in. They walked down some eerie steps and deeper down into the storage room.

At the bottom, they saw all of the other animatronics that was either temporarily retired, used for spare parts, etc.

Back upstairs, , , , , , mangle and Nedd and friends was sitting in the main area.

Orv: I'll bring some fresh lemonade for us all. Who wants some?

Everyone wanted some of Orville's famous lemonade.

Ned: So uhm. While he is away, why don't we discuss what really happened to you all. If now, you remember it.

Pp: You guys have been offline for a while. But at least try.

Hf: Who wants to start?

They looked at each other with nervous expressions.

Nm: Well...hmm…*coughs*...I guess I will, since I was the first.

Hf: Go right ahead.

Nm: So, I was in the office and ready to strike. But then I saw her reading that magazine. I didn't think of it much at first. But then, when the doors closed. And she looked up at me. It dawned on me. She was waiting for me. So she could use me and force me into her own will.

Hf: What do you mean?

Nm: She had no fear in her eyes. Only, this warm and exciting look. She pulled up an electric device. And that's when I screamed for help. And then. It went dark. I woke and saw her, standing on top of me. I looked at myself. She had changed and modified my body. I didn't want to believe what I saw. And she was...without a costume. No cloths. The many parts I saw, made me curious. I couldn't talk. She had muted my voice box. She patiently squaded over me and whispered.

_Tonight is yours and mine. I start...and you, will finish._

mind spiraled out of control with all the pics she was thinking of.

Nm: And then, she...ugh…had fun with me. So many of my parts entered her body. I didn't think that's what she wanted. But, it made sense, since she was looking at a magazine, filled with naked humans, inserting parts in other parts.

Ned: Damm. That's some stranger danger levels right there.

Hf: THAT SOUNDS...so…*cough*...horrible.

Nm: The worst part was...I enjoyed it. I was forever changed after that moment. I can't express how it felt. But, it was something out of this world.

M: Was the same for me.

Fff: I have to agree.

Nf: I don't know. I found it so grrreat. Like listen. It might have been awful at firrrst. But that's cause we didn't know anything about it. I loved it. And i'm not gonna lie, I wouldn't mind some morrre.

Happy frog smilled wide.

Tc: It wasn't too awful. Compared to being literally torn apart. This was way better. But I think the best part, was that she didn't get tired of my voice!

Nf: By the way, anyone know if the doorrrs are opened?

Tc: Nasty!

Nf: Can't help it. She taste so good.

Hf: Stop, STOP!

Pp: What are you swine-ing about?

She tried to hide away her excitement.

Hf:I...uh...have heard enough. Enough with how good...she tastes. Yo...you're taking it too far!

Nf: But I'm not wrrrong.

Mr. Hippo was so absorbed in his thoughts, but then he said.

: It seems that you guys have been through quite the nightmare. If...if...you don't mind. I wanna talk about what this remind me of.

Pp: Oh boy, here we go.

Nf: You've been in a situation like this before?

: Well, not the same level of horror, but still the same in concept. It was a while ago…

Orv: Alright everyone, here's your lemonade.

They all were smiling and exciting to get some.

Orv: Im happy to provide. So, Hippo, I think I may have interrupted your talk. Why don't you continue with it.

: Thanks Orville. So as I was saying, it was a while ago. I think it was a tuesday night...or was it monday? No, no, no. It was a tuesday. Okay, so a tuesday night a while ago, I was having a bad dream. But it wasn't really like a nightmare. More like a bad dream. Definitely not a good one. So in my dream, nothing really unusual happened at first. But all the sudden, it happened. Something, happened...

Back downstairs, the rest was talking to the OGs.

F: What are yall doing down here?

B: Just paying us a visit?

Nfb: We have a deadly situation.

Nff: Well, DEADLY is a bit too much.

The nightmares explained.

C: Mandy huh? Doesn't sound too threatening.

F: Did she really do all of those things?

B: Foxy? What's with the exciting tone?

F: Oh nothing. I'm just excited to finally get some action.

Nb: We have no idea how she does it. But no one has been successful.

Nfb: We have no other choice then to get everyone up and join us. Were gonna go for the biggest strike ever.

OGs: Everyone?

Nfb: EVERYONE! Every single one, that's broken, whole, I don't care. We need everyone.

Bby: Us in circus crew has a plan of our own, besides waking up everyone else. We are gonna take as many parts of us and parts we can find lying around to put Ennard back together.

smiled at the sounds of it.

Nfb: Alright everyone, let's wake them up!

Babys Electrobabs booted up withered Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. As well as Balloon boy and Jayjay.

Baby woke up the more malfunctioning animatronics, nightmare Balloon boy, funtime chica, Dee dee and Lefty.

Some of the Electrobabs activated two endoskeletons, endo-1 and endo-2. These were gonna be used in order to bring back yet another amalgamation of animatronic parts, Molten freddy.

Bby: Should we bring them up as well? Baby asked while pointing towards the rockstars.

He nodded.

While the Electrobabs worked to bring back the rockstars, the circus crew took of pieces of them self and brought back Ennard and Molten freddy to life.

With all the new members, the storage room got crowded.

explained to them about their plan and what everyone should do. It was time, to put an end to Mandy and her madness.

They were about to head up stairs when…

Mtt: Children mine, why do you seek this vengeance? You really don't know who this is now, do you?

The animatronics was confused. Who was talking. They looked at a gift box that was removing its lid. It was the Marionette.

Mtt: You cannot stop her.

F: What do you mean?

Mtt: I know who she is. I've seen her before.

As Marionette rose from his box, the room turned darker and eyes appeared around them.

Everyone was frightened. Not even the nightmares couldn't help but to fear.

Out from the harsh shadows, shadow freddy, golden freddy, shadow bonnie and the phantoms amurged.

Mtt: We were all there on that day.

Pbb: We saw it all!

Pm: She scared us with her evil nature.

Pff: We have her to blame for hiding all the time.

Pc: We feared she was gonna return one day.

Pf: Yaharr. Now she haz. And yarr all doomed!

B: Could we speak less in riddles and crypts and get to the point?

Mtt: I'm afraid my child, no one of us can give out the full story. I wiped out those traumatizing memories from us.

Pc: We were all exposed to her.

Pbb: And we were never the same again.

B: Okay. Who do we ask then?

The phantoms look on their Master, as she pointed towards the darkest corner in the room.

Mtt: He is the only one who can explain it all.

The big crew walked deeper into the room and saw to their surprise, that it was none other than Candy Cadet.

Nfb: You gotta be kidding.

Blr: No time to stand and bleed, there's a story that we need.

We don't have all night. We need to know, if we should fly or fight.

Baby activated Candy Cadet.

Cc: *Statics* Ium…um...um…I'm...I am…

F: Just work goddammit.

Cc: I am candy cadet. Come get your candy here. I have candy all day. Everyday. Candy. Candy. Candy.

Bonnie took a piece of candy.

Cc: Return to candy cadet again and maybe I'll tell you a story. *Air horns playing*

They restarted him.

Cc: I am candy cadet. Come get your candy here. I have candy all day. Everyday. Candy. Candy. Candy.

Bonnie took another piece of candy.

Cc: Return to candy cadet again and maybe I'll tell you a story. *Air horns playing*

Nff: This is gonna take a while.

Nc: You be thankful Hippo wasn't here to tell a story instead.

Back upstairs, the majority of the members was falling asleep to Mr. Hippos dream story.

: ...It couldn't been just that, but that it was. And what I wanted to say about this is that sooner or later you w…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggghhhh!

They all jumped up in fear.

Nm: Was that?

Tc: ?!

Nf: Is he getting funtimes without me!?

Fff: Shut up.

Orv: Oh no. She's got another victim on her.

Pp: Why did he do it go there again?

Ned: I think it was something to do with his little friends.

Hf: Im gonna go and check if I can find out what's going on.

Orv: No no. We cannot take the risk of losing you frog. You will stay here with us.

She shrugged and sat down.

Orv: I know how much we want to help him. But the more we try to help, the more we will lose. We will wait for fredbear and the others to come back before we take any move.

Ff: Wonder what's taking them so long.

Cc: I am candy cadet. Come get your candy here. I have candy all day. Everyday. Candy. Candy. Candy.

Bonnie took yet another piece of candy.

Cc: Return to candy cadet again and maybe I'll tell you a story. *Air horns playing*

They restarted him.

Cc: I am candy cadet. Come get your candy here. I have candy all day. Everyday…

Nc: How many pieces have you been pulling out now bon?

B: Like 26 of them.

Bby: Dear lord.

F: Remember tho…

C: He did have to refill them at one point.

Nc: Oh yeah.

Nb: I don't like the fact that I had to refill him.

F: You don't like the fact of where the open…

Nb: SHUSH!

Cc: Return to candy cadet again and maybe Ill tell…

Nfb: SHUT UP!

Nc: DON'T!

She grabbed his both arms, before he smashed candy cadet to pieces.

Nb: Is there a way we can guarantee a story from him?

Mtt: I can't do anything. He is a robot. Not a living. Not like us. No possession.

Ff: Could maybe one of you guys take over him?

Pbb: That's not how it works.

Pm: If we took over the bot.

Pf: We couldn't access the memory.

Pff: Our own would replace it.

C: Well that sucks.

Cc: I am candy cadet. Come get your candy here. I have candy all day. Everyday. Candy. Candy. Candy.

Bonnie took a piece of candy.

Cc: Blurbgf…blurbgf...blur blur…

Nb: No way

Nfb: Come on! COME ON!

Cc: Now I will tell you a story about a nympho who got a job at a pizzeria. At start of the week, 11 left. Ready to scare, but not prepared for what she was their for. After her first day, 10 left. It was only the start. Second day, then it was 9. Third day, 6. Fourth day, 3. The last day, it was all revealed. She had a quest. Never before heard or seen. Screw as many as possible. After that day, 1 left. The one left, took care of the others. Out of their husks, free to go. Never to return, unless they got called. Her madness continued. 1 left to claim. She got fired before it happened. Never returned.

The phantoms hide behind the Marionette.

Mtt: That's how it was.

Pbb: She took us all for a ride.

Pm: A ride, we never asked for.

Pff: A ride, that changed all of us.

Pc: And now, she has returned.

Pf: We feel bad for all of you.

looked over at the other three.

Nc: Are any of you gonna say anything?

Mtt: They got the worst treatments. They requested me to silence them. So they never could speak about their experience.

S. Freddy, S. Bonnie and Golden freddy was just shaking in the background.

Nfb: So, we have no way of winning this? Is there really NO WAY TO WIN THIS?

Mtt: I'm sorry my child.

, in anger, sat down and contemplated to himself. The newly awoken ones, just stood with nothing to work with.

Nb: Well, we have woken up all of you.

Bby: And built you two.

Nc: Let's not waste this. We are all here. We all have a goal. To take down this mad lunatic.

couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Nfb: …

Nc: Step up. This is your plan. We need the leader.

He stepped up in front of them all, smiling, with a tiny tiny tear running down his chin.

Nfb: Okay. Hear me out. We are gonna do this. We will show this mandy her place. She will know, whos she messing with. I will give you all your position. But first, I must ask YOU, for a favor.

Mtt: What do you want my child.

Nfb: I'm gonna need some new, powers.

The nightmares, OGs, circus team, rockstars, all went up to the others. It was too late. Mandy had already left the building. They looked at the time. It was 6:13 am.

Nfb: Did we really stay down there for that long!?

Orv: You did. And now, we have lost to her.

Nc: Oh no…

Pp: And I blame this on you, !

He looked down at Pigpatch.

Nfb: I'm gonna let you speak, before you become my food.

Nedd and friends stepped in to protect.

Orv: Now, now, lets us give our view. I agree with him. Some of this is to be blamed on you. Ever since you returned back on stage, all you've ever wanted is to scare the new guests. And it is because of that tactic, we sit in this ever so slightly sinking boat.

Pp: If you had less teeths and more brains, you could at least thought of maybe learning about the new security guard, before attacking and putting us here!

Nc: How we're we supposed to know who she was? She was new. Every single other new guards have been the same. Look, we might have hitten the bump in our road, but we will get rid of her.

Orv: Bringing more of us into this, will lead us all down to failure, no matter what. She has successfully breaking us. And we know she can handle multiple at once.

Ned: So I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Belly mouth, but this won't end well.

Pp: At least if we attempt to continue fighting.

Orv: Our best odds are to seal this entire place up, before she arrives. I don't think any of us wants to lose any more. So let's stop fighting Mandy and protect everyone who hasn't been afflicted by her.

and his team stood and reflected on the new plan.

Wff: We might have just woken up and all, but I say, that us broken ones, want no more damage caused to our brand.

and nodded.

Wf: Whoever that Mandy is, she scares me.

The rebuilt ones could speak, but they formed words via there gestures, body language and robot parts. They would love to attack her.

The remaining of the toy team wanted to defend the area.

The afflicted didn't get a say from .

Lefty only stood and stared at the surrounding. Low moans and growls could be heard from him.

Bb and jj didn't really care about the situation.

The rockstars had a discussion before they said:

Rff: We shall agree to defend our home.

Rf: I won't let her to touch me bird.

Rc: This old bird have seen enough shit in her days. And if it is as bad it seems, I ain't gonna let her come back.

Rb: ~And if she comes in...her survival will be thin...and she will be left, with no skin.~

Nb: I think it's speaks for itself, we will bunker up and make sure to hold her away from us all.

B: I feel confident listening to my nightmare self and agreeing with him.

C: Let's do this.

Orv: Alright. What do you say? You're part of this family. Your vote counts.

He came up with his own way to the plan.

Nfb: Okay, we shall block of every entrance we can. But if she somehow enters the building, we will all attack.

Orv: As a last effort, fight for your life. Otherwise, run and hide!

Everyone came to an all went to their stages and places and got ready, for night 5.

Night 5

Final night of the week and nearly everyone was freaking the fuck out. They knew that this might be the last night, but it was definitely the one to fear.

All of the animatronics had helped out each other to block out as many entrances as possible, so there was no chance that Mandy could enter the building.

Nc: Did you check behind the scenes?

Bby: There are no entrances there.

Nfb: Good. Hey freddo, what's the status on the front door?

F: Its completely sealed.

C: I think everything is done.

Orv: Excellent work everyone. You have all deserved some lemonade.

Nfb: I couldn't be prouder.

Nb: It's really nice to see us all, one big family, working together.

Nfb: Hey foxy, why don't you go and check on the...special ones huh?

F: Ay ay!

Foxy ran towards a backroom where all the afflicted and (what claimed to be) Mandy interested animatronics were sitting in.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Nf: Who's therrre?

F: HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRES FOXY!

Nff: How is it going for everyone?

F: We are done. All the doors have been locked and sealed. But how is it going in here?

Nm+M: We're fine.

Fff: Just talking about Mandy.

F: I see. Mind if I join? I got some time off. Besides, its 2 hours till she arrives.

Tc: Is okay. Sit down with us.

He closed the door and sat down in the room with them.

F: So, I'd like some info about it whole.

Ff: We don't actually want her dead. But we can't really do anything against the rest.

Tc: We are too few.

Nm: The only way to convince them and show them the truth…

M: Is for each and everyone to be, with her. She's not too bad.

Nf: No, she is flat out, AMAZING!

F: Tell me, my nightmare, what is she like?

Foxy waggled with his tail happily.

Nf: Oh. Therrres so much to herrr. The way she wants to be touched and rrrubbed. Herrr smell, those eyes of passion, herrr warrrm and soft skin, the way she tastes...Uuuuuuuuu. She is so tight.

F: Tight? Like friends? You two close together?

Nf: Nooooo. SHE, is tight. Like herrr inside.

F: Her suit? Or endoskeleton?

and laughed.

Nf: Is okay. Now, imagine, yourrr lowerrr parrrt. Rrright between the legs. Mandy, has an opening. And that opening, is tight.

F: Oooooooooo. That sounds INCREDIBLE! What can you do with it?!

Nm: It seems like you put things into it.

F: Like?

Fff: Anything, really. Whatever that fits. But not everything should enter it.

Tc: Her opening is made for pleasure. So, you'd start with smaller objects first. And if she feels it, you put in bigger and longer things.

F: Oh my! But, from what I heard. You guys went, quote on quote, inside her. With what?

Nf: Seeing how we arrren't equipped with the essential parrrts. She was smarrrt enough to have some forrr us.

Nff: I don't know exactly how it works. But I think I have basic understanding on it. So, when she puts on, THE ADDITIONAL PARTS, because of how our souls are attached to these robots, when something gets added, we can control and feel it, based on what it is. So seeing how it is a part we would have if we were humans, it gets the same properties as if it was the real thing.

Ff: I guess you could say that.

F: But...how did she do it with you chica?

Tc: She had a special attachment for female animatronics. It basically gives us our own opening.

F: Oh.

nodded.

F: Wait...could...maybe it work between us then?

Nf: Rrreally?

F: Like, say that you had your add on. And some male animatronic had his, could you and he then...do it?

Tc: I have no idea. I don't think so. Cause, when she was doing it with me, she had a special add on that were kind of linked exclusively to the one I had on me.

F: I understand.

In the second area, and were talking to each other at the bathroom.

Nb: ...Like, I really want to tell everyone how I feel about Mandy. But I don't know what the rest will think.

Hf: I understand. I mean, I show it here and there. And I might act innocent, I really don't care if they know. All I care about, is how I feel. And I want to have some time with her. I did not support this idea. That's why I kept my mouth shut.

Nb: Neither do I. Like, I wouldn't mind trying. But if Im not gonna get it. I wont be mad. Just slightly disappointed.

Hf: Don't worry. I'm sure you will get some soon.

She hugged him.

Nb: Thank you .

Hf: No problem.

Nb: Wonder how this night is gonna end.

Hf: I'm sure it will be fun. Hey, if we don't get what we want, let's make the best out of it. It's not the end of the world.

nodded.

Nb: You're right. You're truly right on that.

Hf: And hey, , never be afraid to show yourself. By showing your weakness, you're showing your strength. And I know, that you have a lot of strength. If you want to, you can have all the strength you want. Just believe in yourself, take the leap and show the world who you are and don't think too much about others in that moment. If they wanna judge you, then you're with the wrong people. The only ones we deserve, are the ones who will remain by our side, even after showing our true colors, revealing our biggest mistakes and regrets.

Nb: Wow, . That's...really painting a picture there. You know what, you've really opened my mind. Thanks alot.

Hf: Your welcome.

They sat and continued with their shatter for quite some time, before they exited the bathroom.

Back at the backroom, Foxy had been talking alot to about Mandy.

F: So, if she were to get in here, DO YOU THINK SHE WILL LET ME SPEND SOME TIME WITH HER?

Nf: Oh, I can inforrrm you, she will.

F:Eeeeeeeeee. Hope I can get a shot for myself. Im so jealous of you!

Nf:Herrrherrrherrr. Don't be, you will get yourrr shot.

In one of the corners, at the main area, the rockstars were discussing the plan and mandy with the broken ones.

Rc: Who does this chick think she is?

Wff: Well, clearly someone who can request anything and seemingly get EXACTLY what she wants.

Wf: She really scares me.

Rc: I don't like the fact that owner even hired her. Who in their right mind would hire someone like that?!

Rf: Yarr, no one really.

Rff: Maybe she was cheap. Think about it. Having a big company, you wanna hire the cheapest ones, so you can get the most profit.

Wff: I would be surprised if she was free. Think about it. If she has been at the previous location, like the phantoms and cadet told us, then I don't really think she is doing this for money.

Rff: Just what I mean. She was the cheapest one.

Rc: Twisted chick. She is free, cause she only wants one thing. Disgusting. And I bet she also acts super innocent about it too. Hate those people.

Wf: I really hope she doesn't come back.

Wff: Don't worry, we will protect you.

and chica agreed.

Rff: Hey, has anyone seen any coins? I kind of...need some.

Rc: You and your collection for coins.

Rff: I can't help it you know. It's because of my mechanism. If I don't get a coin in forever when Im activated, I can lose it.

coughed up some coins.

Wf: Convenient much?

Wff: I apologize, she eat whatever she see sometimes.

Rf: Yarr, is fine. Yall aren't really in one piece. Hrhrhrhr

picked up the 10 coins from the floor.

Rff: Excellent. Know, I can keep myself cool for a period.

Rc: And always remember, there's coins in the second area. That's where the kids get them from.

Rff: I really should. But my memory is so bad.

Wf: And your addiction for coins, ehehehe.

Rc: Naghaghagha. Got him!

Rff: You two…

The two groups caught a glimpse at the opposite corner where the very broken ones were hanging out.

Fc: I bet they don't talk too much huh.

Wff: I won't put those cards down. Ennard and Molten freddy doesn't seem to be built with a voice box, has always been...unique, and balloon boy and jayjay…

Nc: Giggling lil shits.

Wff: They just goes here and there when no one looks. Dee dee I guess is practicing her annoying rhymes. And Lefty is...well, Lefty.

Wf: He is freaky.

Rff: One might admire how he is.

Rc: Amire how creepy he is and how he never speaks?

Wff: I'm sure he has his reasons.

Rc: Maybe he could be our key?

Rff: You actually believe that HE would be the one?

Rc: I mean, he can capture a person and lock them inside him. He is kind of like a springlock suit.

Wf: Less lethal of course.

Rc: Yeah. More like a torture chamber. I wouldn't like seeing what's in his mind.

Rb: ~He is quite the freak… no need for a tweak… he might be the one, to end her streak~

Downstairs, met up with the marionette.

Nfb: Thank you for the powers you granted me. What will you do if we fail and she breaks in?

Mtt: If everyone falls under her touch, I will have no other option, then to pull out a side of me I've hidden away for years. But that will be the lastest of resorts.

Nfb: Understood. Wish us luck.

Mtt: Stay safe my child. I keep my eyes and ears wide open.

Nfb: Well, you don't really have ears do you?

Mtt: ...It's a metaphor my child.

Nfb: I was making a joke. Nevermind. I leave you be.

Back up stairs in the second area:

Hf: Do you guys think she will get in tonight?

Pp: I don't hope so. I really don't like her.

Ned: Yeah, I can agree on that. I don't even wanna think about what she could do to me. Ugh. No no no. Unknown things are immediate danger in my book.

: That sounds like a book I would read.

Pp: Don't start…

Orv: If she happened to come back, we know what to do.

Hf: May I ask you something Orville? It's kind of personal.

Orv: Oh? Well, of course. Let us move a bit away then.

They walked to the bathroom door.

Orv: Now, what's been nagging your mind?

Hf: This might be very random and all the sudden, but I just wanted to know, if you had someone you really liked and wanted to love. How would you approach them?

Orv: Ah, never been asked this before. Well, it's about a slow approach. You start with some funny chats. Maybe tell how you feel. Once everything is set, I would ask for a date. If it goes well, then you're set. Be very gentle, show love and care to your partner.

Hf: Okay, thanks for the tip Orville.

Orv: Thanks for asking.

Once came back, he asked everyone to meet up in the main area.

Nfb: Everyone! I'm so proud of us all. We have come together as a family and managed to work. We might have had some of us see the true evil and her powers. But today, she won't touch anyone. She will not enter the this building, ever again. We...have won!

They all clapped and cheered.

Nc: Next time, work on your speech.

Bby: I don't think so. I think improvised is the way to go.

Wf: I can breath and be calm again.

Rc: Could we maybe go back to sleep now?

He didn't have time to answer, before they heard a giggle, echoing throughout the building.

Nfb: No way.

Nb: Is that..

Bby: How…

Nc: Impossible…

Wf: Oh no!

Hf: THAT MEANS...HUUUH!

Tf: We're doomed, hu uuuuuuh

Everyone split up into two groups and ran down the hallway to see the doors to the office were closed.

East hallway

Toy Chica

Mangle.

Withered Foxy

Balloon Boy

Jayjay

Dee Dee

Nightmare Freddy

Nightmare Mangle

Funtime Foxy

Funtime Chica

Baby

Ballora

Happy Frog

Mr. Hippo

Pigpatch

Nedd Bear

Orville Elephant

Rockstar Freddy

Rockstar Bonnie

West hallway

Freddy Fazbear

Bonnie.

Chica

Foxy

ToyFreddy

Toy Bonnie.

Withered Chica

Withered Bonnie

Withered Freddy

Nightmare Bonnie

Nightmare Fredbear

Nightmare Foxy.

Nightmare Chica

Nightmare BB

Funtime Freddy

Ennard

Rockstar Chica

Rockstar Foxy

Lefty

Nfb: She's back!

*SLAM*

F: What was that!?

They looked behind them.

C: Hallway doors?!

Fff: Was these ever a thing?

Nc: Apparently. I never knew about them.

Nfb: Can we get them opened?

Wff: I don't think so.

The speakers in the hallways turned on.

_Oh how I've been waiting for this moment. You have all gathered here to accomplish one thing. And its...me. No need to be shy. I be gentle. Heeheeheehee._

Nfb: How did you get in? HOW DID YOU GET IN?!

_Oh, dear little bear. You live here. You should have known about _

_the secret entrance, that leads into a safe room, that connected to the office via a big vent. But I'm glad that one of you...remembered that. Heeheeheehee._

Nc: One of us?

Nfb: Which one of you FUCKS told her?

They looked at each other in the hall. But no one seemed to admit it.

At the East hallway:

Wf: Did someone tell her about it?

M: Well, don't look at me.

Ned: Oof. A traitor amongst us.

Pp: I could guess who it is. But I'm not gonna say anything.

Blr: Someone here is to blame, but we don't have a name. Now we shall play her game. We are screwed, damm what a shame.

Rb: ~The one behind this...won't get a kiss...and it be someone, no one will miss.~

_I have only one rule. If you want to be let free, you must make me happy and satisfied. Do that, and I will set all of you free. But everyone, MUST, participate. Heeheeheehee. Let us have some fun…_

The audio broke. The doors to the office opened. Everyone ran towards it.

Mandy: Oh. Heeheehee. Two doors to enter from, how exciting. Well, who wants to go first? Hhmmmm? *smirks*

The animatronics went back to the safer section of the hallways.

W.H.

Nfb: I should have guessed it would end like this.

He summoned his darker and more evil version of himself, Nightmare. He flew into the office, trying to scare her soul out. But it was super ineffective. Rather then being scared, she attempted to pet him instead and ask for very inappropriate suggestions. Nfb: Impossible. I refuse to believe that this night will end with all of us forced to have sex with Mandy.

Nf: It's not that awful.

Nfb: SHUT UP!

F: Come on. From what Ive heard, its INCREDIBLE.

Nfb: DO YOU WANT TO BE COMPLETELY BROKEN TO THE POINT WHERE YOU LOSE YOUR CHARACTERISATION?

F: ...Sounds like fun.

Nf: Lets go…

The two foxy's was running towards the office. , , , and ennard latch on to them in order to stop them.

Nc: You two, SLOW DOWN!

F: Swiggity swooty, I want that booty!

Nf: God holy knock, I wanna fuck herrr with a cock!

Nc: ENNARD, HOOK THEM UP!

Ennard casted long and powerful metallic tentacles on the two foxes. He dragged them back towards him.

Nfb: Now, you keep your eye on them. Hold on tight.

E.H.

Wf: LET ME OUT, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Orv: Now now, calm down. Everything will be fine.

Pp: How the flipping porkchop is this gonna be ANY kind of fun? Huh!?

Orv: As long as we stay calm and collective, we will survive this.

Bby: Wait, where's Molten Freddy?

Deep knocks could be heard from the hallway door.

Bby: Is that you? Molten Freddy?

He screeched.

Ned: How did you end up outside the door?

Mf: I cOuLdN't KeEp Up WiTh YaLl.

Ned: You're that slow?

Mt: MoRoN, I dOn'T hAvE aNy LEGS! iM lItErAlLy A pIlE oF wIrEs!

Wf: We need to get him in!

The speaker turned on.

_Don't worry, I got him…_

Wf: No! NOOOOOOOO!

Mandy opened the vent to the office. Molten Freddy climbed through it. When he reached the end, the door closed and he was stuck with two options. Either stay in the very little of space in the vent or go to Mandy.

Loud moans could be heard in both hallways.

Nb: The hell is going on?

Hf: Is she?

They all went to see what Mandy was up to.

They saw her, sitting in the chair, touching herself.

Touching her boobs and rubbing her pussy, making the animatronics react.

Mandy: Whoever is interested, can have all of this...Uhhhh...Uhhhh.

Hf: Aaaaaaahhhhh…

Nb: Oh...my…

Nfb: *Pukes*

Rc: Dear lord…

Bb: *Laughs and faints*

Jj: *Giggles and faints*

Dd: Uh oh, how unfortunate. UH OH, how unfortunate! I don't like what we see and hear. So I make us three, disappear. *Poof*

Rc: The hell?!

Nff: She actually made them go away.

M: That's a real good trick.

They all ran back to the safe area.

W.H.

Nfb: Okay, Ennard, make sure they don't escape. The rest of us will stay in this hallway. No one goes in to Mandy.

He peaked in.

Mandy: Come in...I know a lot of you are hungry. I bet, that you all wanna have a taste. Just a lick, or a flick. I promise, you've never tasted anything like me before.

The night passed at a very slow pace. Mandy tried alot of tricks and lines to try getting anyone to come in to her room.

Mandy: Mmm, my breast are so big and soft. They are just begging for someone to touch them.

She was tempting her watchers by foundiling them and sucking on them. But no one actually came in to the office.

5 minutes later, she tried again.

Mandy: Help me, I'm not strong enough. I need help with a thing. And I hope there's someone strong and big close to me that can aid me.

But nobody came.

Yet another 5 minutes passed before she made another attempt.

Mandy: Oh my god. Im so warm and wet. Im leaking. Does anyone have a tissue? I don't want to make too much of a mess.

F: LET ME GO, LET ME GO! I want to be with her.

Rc: If shes making a mess, IM GONNA BE PISSED!

More minutes passed. Strange noises came from the office.

E.H.

Wf: What is she up to?

R. Freddy and Bonnie went to look.

They saw Mandy, hanging from the sealing. Her legs wide opened and arms taped and locked behind her back.

Hf: Well? What do you guys see?!

Rff: Well...It's easy to explain. Hard to understand how she did it.

Rb: ~She seem to be stuck...like a poor duck...all I will say, is, What, The, FUUUUUUUCK~

Mandy: I JUST WANT TO BE FUCKED. SOMEONE FUCK ME!

Nff: Let me take care of thi…

Orv: Oh no! Youre not going in to her.

Nff: Why not? I already know how it is.

Wf: HOW ARE WE GONNA DO THIS?

Pp: I think the best way to defeat this bitch, is to not follow her words. We need to prove we are stronger and don't actually want to go in there and screw her…

Pigpatch heard heavy breathing coming from the office. He went to check, and to no surprise, Mandy was getting fucked my N. Foxy.

Pp: SON OF A SWINE!

Blr: Don't talk about yourself. What's she doing to herself?

Pp: I hate you Ballora. And she's aint doing stuff. But she is getting screwed by N. Foxy.

Hf: REAL...hmprfgh...really?

N. Foxy was in full swing. His metallic tongue soaked her hot body, while he was thrusting her hard.

W.H.

F: THAT'S NOT FAIR! Why did he get to go and be with her?!

Nc: Well, he did bite Ennards wire that held him in place.

Nfb: But that doesn't mean that you will go. Besides, your teeth aren't that sharp.

F: Narr. But I wanna be with Mandy…

Some minutes passed. N. Bb started to get more and more hungry.

Nbb: I need something to sink my teeth into.

F: Chica, you got something?

C: Nope.

Nbb: Shit.

He then glanced upon Ennards shiny wires.

Nbb: Mmmmm *Slurp*

Rc: Oh no boy, you ain't going with that plan.

Nbb: Then I'll BITE YOU!

He bit her hand with a big chomping sound.

Rc: YOU FUCKING…

He went for Ennards wire, letting Foxy free.

F: Finally!

Nfb: STOP HIM !

But Foxy was too fast for him. His fast movement woke up the OGs, who had been falling asleep recently.

They peeked and saw Foxy, inserting himself inside Mandy.

F: Uuuuhhh! So spacious you are. I'm gonna stay in you for awhile.

Ff: Come on! We must get him out of there!

Nfb: Oh no you don't. *Grabs Freddy by the shoulder*

B: Let him go!

C: We must save him.

Ennard laid some wires on the OGs.

And like previously, went for more bites.

When they finally broke free, it was too late. Foxy was finished.

F: YOU!

Mandy: Yes?  
B: You will pay for this!  
C: It's time for you to…*Zapped*

Mandy used her electrical shocking device on the OGs. The three were now in her grasp.

Nfb: You little prick. *Slams up the wall* WHY DID YOU BITE ENNARD?

Nbb: I'm hungry. And hey, if you don't want to offer me something, then I'll go into the office. Cause she at least offered something.

Nc: Yes, but not food.

Nfb: Forget him…UGLY BROKEN CANNIBAL!

He got tossed into the office.

Nbb: HIiIiIiI

Mandy: Well hello there. You got a lot of teeth. Freaky bugger. Aren't you.

Nbb: I heard you had something to offer? What can I eat?

Mandy: Hee hee hee hee. Well, tonights dinner, *Spreads her legs open* is me…

E.H.

M: Look guys, it's not bad at all. I was scared when it first happened.

Nm: So was I.  
Tc: But we promise, you wont regret it if you do it. Besides, do you guys seriously want to be stuck in this hall for who knows how long?

Ned: I aint going in to that room. New things should never be explored you know. It's better to be on safe ground.  
Pp: And what makes you say that we would be stuck here for a long time?

Nff: Well, tomorrow is saturday. Which means, we have it closed.

M: No boss. No employees. Nothing. Just us.

Orv: In other words my friend, Mandy could sit here all the way until Monday morning.

Pp: Do you actually thi…

Orv: Ah yes. She is that crazy and desperate.

Tc: Then what are we waiting on. I'm going in there.

Ned: No.

Pp: Get back in the hall.

Tc: Listen, if you two don't let me through, I will make sure you get tired of my voice.

Ned: Pig. Let her go man. I already know how you feel about voice. You don't want to do the same.

Pp: You're right. One annoying voice is enough.

Hf: IM STANDING RIGHT HERE! I can hear you two.

Pp: Quite.

They let her through.

Tc: Wow Mandy. This isn't really too private, but Im gonna eat you out anyway. *Removes beak*

Pp: Well, there she goes. I still wonder who could be behind all of this.

Ned: You can count me out bud. you know I wouldn't do it.

Orv: I don't really think we should blame anyone. This could just be one of her tricks.

Pp: Why would she say one of us then?

Ned: I she really that sadistic that she would try to put us against each other?

Orv: Is it too far fetched to think about? After all, she has a collection of us all and marks down those that she has...gugh...had sex with.

All the sudden, F. Chica sort of woke up and started to speak.

Fc: Hey guys!

Pp: Oh great. You're done being full of yourself?

Fc: Well that's rude. I just wanted to know what's going on.

Pp: You...haven't...paid..._ohmydammedexsistence_.

Orv: It's all but okay. I help you out. Come here.

Orville layed one of his arms around her.

Orv: We are currently being held hostage by this lady by the name of Mandy.

Fc: Oh no! What is her goal.

Orv: She has a binder with photos of us in it. And…

Fc: Photos! Is she a photographer!?

Orv: No, I didn't…

She pushed him to side and ran into Mandy.

Fc: Oh Mandy! Hope you're ready for my close up.

Orv: What have I done...

W.H.

Nfb: Nothing you say will change my mind!

Rc: He did have some good points. She doesn't seem to bad at all.

Fff: Exactly. Now, let me through.

Nfb: Traitor.

Fff: Hey Bonbon and Bonnet, I think it's someone's special day today. Lets go and give her a warm welcome.

Nc: And there he goes.

Rc: Well, this night is gonna be messy. But I don't care. As long as everyone help clean it up, then I be happy.

Nc: So you too huh?

Rc: Mind as well. Just gonna wait for him to be done.

It was 2:30 am.

Tb: Well, where is he?

Rf: Yarr! Do not be afraid. He be here soon. He will clarify this situation for us.

R. Foxy's parrot flew back to him.

Rf: Aha. Yes. Oh so. Okay. Yarr! Mandy is of no danger. I will head in and enjoy myself.

He entered the office.

Rf: Yarr! Me bird likes ya, therefore, I like ya too and Ill do ya a favor.

Tf: Oh boy, hu huuu. Well I'm not going into the office. Cause Im still sane enough to say no.

Mandy: Oh little bear. I got a game for you.

Tf: No! Not listening. Lalalalalalalala

Mandy: It's called Super Old Man Consequences!

Tf: Oh...Thats, my, FAVORITE,

With a few quick steps, he was in front of Mandy.

Tf: Wheres the game?

Mandy: Nowhere. The real game was to get you in here.

Tf: Your game was totally rigged, Hu hu hu huuu. I don't like the game. But I have come to like you. So which games do you play?

10 minutes had passed.

Nc: Welp. Looks like we don't have too much of a choice do we?

Nfb: No, you're right. Ennard, looks like it's time for you to do your best. Go get her Ennard.

He couldn't do much before he was shocked by her zapper.

But when he was inside the office, Molten Freddy joined them. He went for a bite, but was quickly defeated.

E.H.

After yet another argument about sex and Mandy. N. Mangle and Mangle went inside.

Nm+M: We are gonna make you beautiful. Like us. All white and shiny.

Pp: Guess that's what we are doing then.

Orv: Those who want to, we let pass. But be in line please.

Next up was N. Freddy

Nff: My freddles are excited. They will make some nice vibrations for you. While I go for YOU!

Once he was done, it was F. Foxy.

Ff: A performance was demanded of me, and now I have delivered. And I feel so broken.

Rff: So, I guess we atleast have something in common then.

Wf: Definitely. I hate Mandy.

Rff: *Cough cough* Oh no.

Bby: Oh no.

Pp: Hmm?

Rff: Does anyone have a coin?

Orv: Ehm...I'm afraid not.

Pp: Don't look at me.  
Ned: I dont have any pockets.

Bby: I'm sorry.

Wf: No no no. I thought I had one.

Hf: I wish I had.

Mr. Hippo: No, but I have a story about a lost coin…

Pp: SHUT!

Ballora and R. Bonnie shook their heads.

Rff: Wait! Do you all hear that? Its coming from...the office.

He walked up to the opening and peeked.

Mandy: Hey, big bear! You looking for one of these?

She held up a shiny fazbear coin in the air.

Rff: Yes. YES!

Mandy: Come and get it then. I give you all the coins and much, much more...

Pp: FRE…

Orv: I know. I know. But pig, you're here and fine.

Pp: I'm sick of this shit. WHO IN THE NAME OF HELL TOLD HER ABOUT THE SECRET DOOR!?

He looked at everyone in the hall.

Pp: *Points at H. Frog* It was must have been you, annoying amphibian.

Orv. Stop stop stop! Pig! What do you think you're doing. You're just gonna throw her out of a cliff like that?

Pp: She has been acting weird recently and she doesn't have too much to say about this it seems.

Ned: Yeah. And she sometimes say words and corrects herself.

Rb: ~Did you put us in this boat...Everyone! Take note...We now know who will soon be without a throat.~

Wf: Guys, stop. Please.

Ballora, Baby and Mr. Hippo went behind Orville to help him protect H. Frog.

Bby: Stand back. Unless you want me to cut you to pieces.

Blr: If you go through with this. No more tomorrow for you, dicks.

Orv: Frog. Help us out here. Tell them the truth.

Hf: You guys want the truth. The truth is, I did it.

The hall went completely silent. The ones defending her turned around and looked at her.

Orv: *Breaths of disappointment* Frog...my friend…why…

Hf: Ever since the first time I saw Mandy, I've had a crush on her. Something about her mad me feel...special. And all I wanted was to have some time with her. But everyone acted like she was a monster. Which I don't see at all.

Ned: Anything else?

Hf: And I thought that she could be the one thing to bring us all together. Our savior. We have always been on the brink of disaster. Some of us can't ever get together. But Mandy was something nearly everyone focused on. It united us. So I thought, if I could get her in here and everyone has sex with her, maybe we would all change. But for the better. Maybe we could all after this, become the family I want us to be. So yesterday, when everyone was sleeping to Mr. Hippos story, I slid some papers and info under the security door so Mandy would know how to get in.

They were all speechless.

Bby: That's kind of sweet.

: You really meant that?

Wf: I like the idea.

Orv: Frog…

Ned: Oh...

Ballora and R. Bonnie looked at each other.

Pp: That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. Are we really gonna believe in that?

Orv: She has always had that as a dream…

Ned: And if it's one thing she never does…

: She never lie…

Pp: Oh give me a fucking break.

Orv: If this will bring her dream to life, then I am willing to go through with it.

Bby: You've always been like a little sister to me. So I am in.

: I haven't really put to much thought into the whole sexual intercourse with Mandy. Maybe I will like it. and I could make a story out of it. Hmmm…

Wf: I don't know. She still scares me.

Ned: I say the quicker we get it done with, the faster we can move on. I might not like this at all. Its pure stranger danger. But us bitching around like this won't take us anywhere.

Ballora and R. Bonnie agreed to it as well.

Pp: For fuck sake!

First up was Nedd Bear.

Ned: Darn it. This is gonna leave a mark.

Next up was Baby.

Bby: Guess you like shocking us. But I think its time for your controlled shock.

Then Orville the elephant.

Orv: Huuu...what did you think of my act?

Then Mr. Hippo.

: Now, this will be a crazy story to tell in the future...

Then it was R. Bonnie and Ballora.

Rb: ~Dont go blue. You know I'll be true. And soon, I'll be inside of you.~

Blr: No more time, to run. Let us have, some fun.

Hf: So, aren't you gonna help me with my dream?

Pp: Never! Im not interested in her and her...cave.

Hf: So...she has the wrong equipment for you?

Pp: NO! I'm just not interested in her.

Hf: Do you want me to scream and cry?

Pp: UUUuuuuuurrrgghhh! No, no I don't want you to do that.

Hf: Then go to Mandy and have some fun. It's either that or you getting very annoyed,

Pp: FINE! Here's to your stupid dream.

He walked up to Mandy.

Pp: I've been very piggy. I guess it was just a matter of time before it would come down to this.

Mandy: Welcome. Ready for some fun?

Pp: I guess...

Wf: *Cries*

Hf: Foxy?

Wf: I dont want to...I don't want to…I don't want to…

Hf: Come here.

She comforted W. Foxy.

Hf: It's gonna be okay. Mandy isn't scary.

Wf: She is to me.

Hf: But why? Mandy wont hurt you. She will be very gentle with you.

Wf: I'm scared of...Im scared...Im

Hf: What are you afraid of?

Wf: S...s...SEEEEEEXXX!

Hf: *Small giggles* Silly, that's nothing to fear. I think you might have a cord in the wrong port.

Wf: Really?

Hf: Let me look.

She took out the red cord from the connection port and was about to plug it in to the other socket. But W. Foxy slapped her and became unstable.

Hf: Foxy?

Wf: Im not afraid anymore. I know what I must d-d-doOoOo. RRRR AAAAAAAAAAAA!

He ran into to Mandy, spinned her around and locked her in the chair while fucking her at high speed.

W.H.

Wff: Okay. Chic and bon. Destroy Mandy.

Wb: Command heard. DESTROY MANDY, INITIATED.

Wc: *Statics*

They both went into the office.

Nfb: Nice job

Wff: Hope they took it AS WE ment.

Nfb: Huh?

Wff: Well, you see. They listen to commands. But, they will often take it in their own sense. So...Destroy Mandy to them, might be…

Nfb: You gotta be shitting me.

Tb: Oh my…

Nfb: Are they?

Tb: Yup. They are fucking her.

Nfb: FOR FUCK SAKE!

Wff: Well, atleast I tried. Now, if you excuse me…

Nc: Are you gonna?

Wff: Look, being used for reserve parts and seeing how us broken ones might not be around for too much longer, why not explore and do as much as possible. I never had sex before. So Im gonna try some, before I'm done for this world. MAKE SOME ROOM FOR ME YOU TWO SCRAPS!

Nfb: *Facepalms*

Tb: Poor souls. Never gonna be the same.

Nb: Well, they choose that path. I can understand them.

N. Fredbear gave him a deep stare.

Nb: To a certain degree of course.

Tb: So, who's left?

Nfb: Oh fuck…

Nc: On your left.

He looked behind him and saw the one hope they had, Lefty.

N. Fredbear got a tiny bit nervous as he tried to talk to him.

Nfb: SO...Lefty. We...count on...you to do this. So...if you don't...mind helping us with Mandy...please.

Lefty's only eye twitched and looked at him.

No words were spoken. But everyone in the hall could feel his presence increasing in power.

Lefty slowly approached the door. His expression, unchanged.

He stood at the opening.

Mandy: Well, I know you. You're very malfunctioning boy. I bet you be a lot of fun.

Lefty only stood, stared at her. He looked quite menacing.

Mandy: Say, why don't yo…

*SLAM*

Lefty had closed the doors and was in full thrust with Mandy.

He immediately choked her while whispering to her.

L: Hope you have room for me. I wanna spend an eternity, inside, you…

E.H.

H. Frog thought to herself:

_Oh my god. Lefty is such a beast. Such power. So fast and hard...and deep. Aahh. What a champ. And to think, that I'm next. Oh my. I'M SO EXCITED!_

She watched Mandys session with Lefty. It lasted for so long. And each time, it seemed like Lefty only grew more aggressive. He made her cum twice and fucked her so hot that the aroma of the office smelled like burnt plastic and metal at one point. When he pulled out, her inside was red and blistering hot. His load was massive. He had came on each part of her body.

It was her time to shine.

As she entered the room, looked across.

Nfb: YOU! IT WAS YOU!

Hf: So what, you big fat bully. I don't care what you think. I wanted this. And now, I will have her. Oh Mandy, I have been waiting for this moment for such a long time. When I first saw you, my heart started to pound. And every night, Ive been dreaming of you. And right now, I want nothing more, then to either pound you or you pounding me. I let you decide how I get lost tonight.

Mandy: Aaw. What a cutie. Ill make sure this night will be memorable for you.

He walked back into the safe zone and walked back and forth.

On the floor, next to the door, T. Bonnie sat. Shaking and mumbling to himself.

Tb: We should have been more prepared. How were we ever meant to defeat Mandy. She is too clever and powerful. I mean just look at her.

looked in to the room.

Tb: NO, DON'T LOOK AT HER!

Nfb: I should have guessed it was . When I get my claws on her, she won't be in one piece anymore. She will be held responsible for all of this.

Nb: Dont you think that's a bit too far?

He gave a quick and intimidating stare at .

Nfb: Wait a sec here...are you with her?

Nb: Huh?

Nfb: Wait! You wanted this as well didn't you?

Nb: Okay list…

Nfb: NO! YOU, listen here.

slowly approached him with a murderous tone to his walk.

Nfb: The way you acted...your body language. You think the same as her. You like, Mandy as well. Dont you...DONT YOU!?

Nb: Look. I wanted to tell everyone about it. But I feared something bad would happen.

Nfb: Oh, you shouldn't fear that. When IT WILL HAPPEN RIGHT NOW!

Nb: No, please!

Nc: STOP!

The West hall went silent.

Nc: Let him be. If he wants to love her, then let him. What matters now is that we go in there and do what it takes to get out. Cause then, we all will be happy.

Nfb: You know what, sure. GO IN THERE AND DO YOUR THING, FILTHS!

She went to comfort .

Nc: Its okay. I dont judge you. Look. Its like only us left. And if you truly love her and have such a crush on her, then go in there and show her your feelings. I let you go before me, okay.

looked at and smiled.

Nb: Thank you!

They hugged each other out.

It was time for to finally do the one thing he feared of. To have fun with Mandy.

Nb: H-h-hi Ma-Mandy.

Mandy: Well hello there, soft boy.

Nb: Hhmm!

Mandy: Heeheehee, its okay. No need to be shy. I know you wanted this. H. Frog have told me about you. And you're such a cute softy.

Nb: Ehm...he...hehe. Th-thank you. Wait what are you…

The doors shut. They were alone in the office.

Nb: So...eh...I see the others had fun.

Mandy: Yes. They did. And I did as well. But ignore that pile. They were just here to do one thing. But you, like H. Frog, you two, actually want more. And I bet that you be very passionate about it to. Cause I know that you secretly love me.

Nb: So she d-d-did tell you ev-everything huh?

Mandy: Mhm.

was very nervous. But Mandy helped him out very kindly and gently. She equipped him with her mechanical dick.

Mandy: Now, all you have to do, is imagine as if it was yours. And it will work.

Nb: Okay.

He tried to think back to how it was while in his human form. And not too long after, it erected.

Mandy: There you go. I'm proud of you!

Nb: Eh...hehe. Wow hey!

Mandy: Don't worry, just making sure everything is in place. Now, sit down in the chair and we can begin.

He sat down in the comfortable chair. She sat down on her knees. Her eyes were filled with a hot and shining glow of lust.

She grabbed onto his cock and slowly stroked it. It felt amazing to him. And it only got better when her hot and misty breath blew onto the shaft and head.

Her other hand went for his balls, squeeze them and moving up and down.

Nb: Oh my…Mandy. I...uh!

Mandy: Hm? Does it feel good?

He couldn't form words in his mouth.

Soon enough, her tongue touched down on his shaft. Going up to the head a couple of times before licking around the head and full on sucking the dick.

Nb: M-m-Mandy...you're am-amazing! I, I...Aaaaaahhhhhh!

He filled her throat with his warm and stringy cum.

Mandy: What a nice boy you are. You make me so happy.

Nb: Do I? *Blushes*

Mandy: Mhm. In fact, I think you have earned a gift from me.

She helped him out of the chair. She sat down in it and pushed the back part backwards so she laid down in a missionary position.

Nb: Mandy...oh my.

Mandy: Go ahead. Explore all of me.

Nb: Ok-kay. If you say so.

He put the tip at her entrance. There was some problem entering it. She was tight. But eventually, he was inside her.

The inside soaked his cock and made it a warm heaven for him.

Nb: You f-feel so nice Mandy

Mandy: I get that alot.

He pushed in as far as he could. His batteries was working overtime.

Mandy: Now, you move back out a bit and back in.

He followed her instructions. The pleasure was beyond words for him. Mandy felt incredible as well. As he was passionately fucking her, he reached down for several kisses and he massaged her boobs.

Nb: Oh my...Mandy. I can't…

Mandy: Its okay. Just keep going.

His speed increased ever so slightly. He got closer and closer to his end.

Mandy: Bon. I'm gonna...Im...IM.

Nb: What's happening? Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Mandy: IM CUMMING!

They came at the same time. He fell back into the desk. Completely winded. She was dripping with his and her liquids.

Nb: *Exhausted heavy breaths* Thank you...Mandy.

Mandy: No. Thank you.

A few minutes back.

Tb: Did you just…?

Nc: He wanted it. Now, he will get some.

Tb: Naaaw.

Nc: You still don't wanna do this huh?

Tb: What if I never return. What If I become...ugh...I wanna be like how I am now, once Im done.

Nc: You will be. The only thing that really changed to those we call, afflicted, was that they just liked to have sex. They never lost their true selves.

Tb: So...I be fine?

Nc: Yes. You will be the same afterwards.

Tb: Well why didn't you say that earlier?

With a quick movement, jumped up and ran into Mandy.

Nc: So, I guess it's only us left.

Nfb: *Growls*

Nc: Look, I understand that you don't want to do this. So do as you want. If you want to be locked up here for as long as possible, go ahead. I'm gonna contribute to this. I'm not afraid.

N. Chica went walked up to Mandy.

Nc: Before we start, I need to give you a suggestion.

She whispered to Mandy about her idea. Mandy smiled.

Mandy: I will.

stood and tried not to listen to what her and were doing.

It didn't take too long, before the office went silent.

He slowly walked towards the door.

Mandy: Hi!

N. Fredbear jump out of fear and ran up towards the locked hallway door.

Nfb: Stay back! STAY BACK!

He got cornered by Mandy.

Mandy: Now, I think I saved the best one, for last.

Nfb: FUCK YOU!

Mandy: Fuck me? Isn't that want you've been wanting all this time?

Nfb: NO!

Mandy: Naaaw. You're just a lil scaredy bear. You haven't been given too much love, have you.

She walked closer to him, gently putting her hand on his furry chest.

Mandy: You're also scared to reveal that you are also a tiny bit curious. So you act like this, just so no one would notice it. But whos gonna judge you now? You're the last one standing.

Nfb: You're WRONG!

Mandy: Am I?

N. Fredbear didnt answer.

Mandy: Come on, let's go for a round. I let you do whatever you want to me.

Nfb: I rather…

Mandy: Uhuh?

Nfb: ...I RATHER…

Mandy: I can help you with your nervous behavior. Its gonna sting a bit. But it will be over quickly.

She zapped him with her device. When he woke up, he was in the office chair, tied to it.

Nfb: WHAT? Hmmmmm! What have you done!?

Mandy: Oh don't worry. I'm just gonna show you how wrong you've been to judge me like you have.

N. Fredbear mustered as much strength and anger to free himself from the chair. But it he couldn't.

Mandy: I have been looked at before and judged. You're not the first one. But I will say, you have definitely been the most challenging one. Normally, once the clothes are off, there is a spark that starts in most people. Or in this case, most animatronics. But you. You've been hiding it so well. Well, hiding it from the others. But I know you're type. Every problem you have, make sure to solve it with anger and toughness. Like you not wanting to show you're growing curiosity. That was a big problem for you. So You tried to hide it by acting tough and making this a bigger issue than it really is.

Nfb: Youre insane…

Mandy: I know you didn't think it was gross before. You only pretended to puke. Man, to think the N. Bonnie had more guts than you…

Nfb: SHUT UP!

Mandy: Hehehe. You're doing it again. It's adorable. But don't worry big boy.

She laid her fingers underneath his lower jaw.

Mandy: Im about to blow your mind.

She turned around and started rubbing his dick with her pussy.

N. Fredbear tried to resist the fact of how amazing it felt.

Mandy: Like how it feels?

Nfb: You got nothing on me.

Mandy: Oh, I have yet to start the actual fun tho. Heeheehee.

She gently put the tip at her entrance, teasing it.

N. Fredbear had a brief gasp, before she had pushed it inside her.

Nfb: Uuh…

Mandy: Heehee

Putting her feet on his knees and hands on his tied arms, she started to ride him in a reverse cowgirl style.

Slow ups and downs, making them both feel hot and flustered.

She tried to calm her heavy breathing. N. Fredbear kept his breathing going.

Almost 3 minutes in and he couldn't contain himself. He felt how something grew inside him and how something was about to exist him. So with his energy he didn't used for his illusion, he broke free and grabbed onto Mandy. One of his hand covered her entire head and slammed it down on the desk, pushing and pushing. The other hand wrapped around her waist and held her in place. She was just as high up to keep her toes on the floor. But that was it.

He fucked her harder and more aggressively. He got closer and closer.

Mandy: Uh...uhh...You reaching your end huh? AAaaaahhh!

Nfb: I don't know how to describe it...but...uff...AAAAAAA!

His cock got thicker as he came inside her. He pulled out and fell down to the floor, still holding her.

Mandy: Wasn't that bad now. Was it. Heeheehee.

Nfb: I hate you...

Mandy was happy.

She opened the doors and went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She came back to the office. But she felt, that something wasn't right.

Mtt: So, you have destroyed them all. You've managed to take on each and everyone of my children.

Mandy: I never forced them. They came to me. They did this to themselves. You maybe should have told them about me way earlier, if you didn't want this to happen again.

Mtt: Id never suspected you to ever return...Candice.

Mandy: So...you remember my first name. I'm glad to hear that.

Mtt: I will never forget the first time you came.

Mandy: Well, lil puppet. Tonight, you have a chance to make me cum. What do you say?

Her stare was everlasting into the dark and empty mask of the Marionette.

Mtt: You think Im messing around. Im furious. And I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Mandy: Mmm. I love the sound of that idea. Maybe you be the one that breaks me. The others might have got close. But I bet YOU...have what it takes. All that raw energy, inside you. Just waiting to be released on me. All that stress and anger, clawing and begging to be let loose on something. Well, Im here. Reveal your inner hell on me!

Mtt: Oh you made me mad. And no matter what you will do, can change me. You really thought changing your name could save you from me? Oh no. I will always recognize you. And if you are curious, I'm not afraid of you..._not anymore!_

Mandy saw how the marionette dived into his own made abyss and transformed into a more horrific version of himself.

Mandy: Suiting up for the occasion I see. Are you ready to rip me apart?

Nmtt: THE REAL NIGHTMARE, IS JUST BEGINNING. AND DEATH...IS ALL YOU WILL BE WISHING FOR.

Mandy: So this is what you were hiding all the time? I dont understand why.

She got pushed right up against the wall. She could see Night Marionettes arms, splitting and growing in size and thickness.

Mandy: Someone's excited I see.

Nmtt: LET'S TASTE DEATH...AGAIN...AND AGAIN...AND AGAIN.

She got lifted up by his splitting tendrils. His grasp was hard and tight. One of them, went around her neck, slowly strangling her.

Nmtt: 30 MORE MINUTES UNTIL 6 AM. I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES DURING THESE!

Mandy: Rip me apart then, you skinny, slithery freak.

She looked down to see a big tendril expanding from his junk. It split into four separate tendrils. In two teams, they seeked out her lower entrances. She could feel him about to enter her. He strangled her harder. Two went inside her butt and two entered her pussy. As they went deeper, they only grew bigger. Her tight holes felt amazing to be rubbed again. He furiously thrusted her back and forth, as his tongue licked her hot and sweety red body. The sloppy and sharp edged tongue splitted into four. Two of them continued to drench her in his saliva, while the other two went down, deep into her throat.

Nmtt: I BET THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED FROM ME, IS IT? BUT I DON'T CARE. I WILL BREAK YOU!

Pumping harder and only going deeper. He felt, how got closer and closer to burst.

Her inside was so warm, wet and tight. It was beyond his imagination.

He didn't let her know anything, as he came inside her. And he didn't stop. He kept on fucking her while cumming.

This was the best feeling Mandy had since Lefty, N. Foxy or N. Bonnie fucked her.

Nmtt: IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED ALL THE TIME HUH! YOU LIKE THIS DON'T YOU! YOU FILTHY NYMPHO!

She lost so much energy to him. She felt how she was getting weaker and weaker. It didn't take long until she was just hanging onto him, filled with pleasure and love.

Mandy, was finally broken.

He fucked in her in so many ways and positions. She got hanged from the ceiling by him, she got pushed down on the floor, trapped in him being a wall and alot more.

Their session lasted all the way out.

It all ended, with , on the floor with Mandy on his chest, covered in his cum.

It was 6am and Mandy shift was over. All the animatronics were stacked in piles. They were all covered and messy. Just like Mandy wanted.

She walked away from her pile, in to the locker room, cleaned of the new mess, dressed back up, returned back to the animatronics and before she left, she ended the night with:

Mandy: See you all next week. *Blows kiss and winks in their direction*

~Fin~


End file.
